Stolen
by Chaotic Minx
Summary: Lady Alora Glover is the only daughter of Lord Galbart Glover, Lord of Deepwood Motte. While he is away helping Robb Stark in the South with the war, a wilding party decides to raid. Lead by a Tormund Giantsbane, who takes a liking in Alora, he decides to take her back over the wall with him, hoping to claim her as his.


Chapter 1 - Alora

Snow was falling softly around Deepwood Motte, an old but somewhat sturdy castle on top of a hill. Below the hill the stables and kennels were alive with activity, getting ready for the days hunt in the Wolfs Wood. Guards were patrolling the the walls and grounds, watching for any suspicious activity.

Up in the kitchens of the castle the cooks were readying the fires for the days cooking. Maids went around the keep, stoking the fires in the building to keep the days chill out of the old building, which was not an easy task.

Lady Alora Glover, Lord Galbart Glovers only child, awoke for the day ahead. While her father was away the keep was in the hands of the Maester Liram, his trusted advisor. Being 16 she was still learning how to run the castle and the grounds while he was away from the Maester.

In her sleeping chambers Alora still lay in bed, hiding her face under the covers trying to sneak in a few extra moments of rest. Closing her eyes she tried to remeber the dream she was having, a little v shape forming above her nose as she crinkled her face in concentration. Try as she might nothing came into focus, everything was just a myriad of colours and distorted images behind her closed eyes. A knock on her door made her groan, bringing her away from her concentration. "We've drawn up a bath for you m'Lady". She recognised the voice to belong to one of the household maids, Jayne.

Alora drew the covers down of off her and put her legs over her bed. The cold hit her instantly, making her shiver beneath her shift. She quickly scanned the room with her eyes and found her robe, a deep red wool with gray fur in the collar and cuffs. Taking a deep breath she pushed of the bed and walked quickly to the desired item of clothing. While wrapping herself in to the robe to hide her body from the morning chill, she glanced her reflection in the looking glass. The light from the window helped to illuminate her refelection. Her bright blue and gray eyes stared back at her from her pale face. They rest under arched eyebrows and atop a small soft nose, and pink plump lips. Her heart shaped face was surrounded by dark brown lose curls that reached midway down her back. Her body was covered by the robe but you could still make out the curvy body hidden beneath it.

Taking a moment Alora straightened out her robe, and with one last glance in the looking glass heads towards the door that lead to her private solar. Upon opening the door she took in her surroundings. Her solar was a circular room that had windows on the left wall that looked out upon the Wolfs Wood. The floors were a dark, aged brown that were covered with one big floor tapestry. Set in front of Alora was an open fire that looked as it had recently been stoked. Opposite the fire was a red chaise that had her dress for the day set out read on it.

Looking towards Jayne, Alora smiles and heads towards her and the wooden bath tub, whilst untying her robe sash, which is set up adjacent to the fire. "Good Morning m'Lady, I hope you slept well?" Jayne asked Alora, going behind her to take her robe from her shoulders and setting it down on the chaise. Looking back to her Alora smiled "I did yes, thank you" Though that wasn't all true as the wind howling past the windows kept her awake for a while. Alora started to undo the tie on the neck of her shift so that it fell lose about her shoulders, she pulled her arms up and out so it fell down past her hips to the ground around her feet. Stepping out of the loop of clothing, Alora took the helping hand from Jayne and stepped into the warm bath.

A smile came to Aloras face as the warmth of the water seeped deep in to her bones, warming her to the core. Even though she didn't mind the cold, she always loved the warmth of a bath. It also reminded her of the hot springs in Winterfell, from one of her and her fathers past visits. She smiled remembering the time she spent with the Stark children, especially young, wild Arya.

Thinking of the day ahead, her lessons with Maester Liram, as well as what she wants to do in her spare time, Alora looks to Jayne, "I wont be washing my hair today, there will be no time for it to dry, can you pin it up please Jayne." Alora closed her eyes and waited while Jayne went to get the pins. Jayne came back, braiding her hair into separate braids halfway then joined them together into a one, pinning it at the back with tendrils framing her face.

Once she was washed and her hair in place Alora stepped out of the tub and into her robe, sitting in front of the fire to dry off. Jayne called in two other maids to help her to empty the bath, "You may go about your other duties once you have do that, I'll finish up here by myself. I'll also break my fast in the long hall." Alora called out to Jayne, she'd be able to dress herself as it was a lace up dress at the front. "Yes m'Lady". Once they were done Alora stood and pulled her robe off. Putting on her small clothes and shift she moved towards her dress. Reaching to the floor and made of wool it was dyed a deep red. The arms reached to her wrists for extra warmth, the cuffs having silver designs sewed into the cuffs. The front was cut to fit her torso perfectly with leather ties at the top, making it easy for her to put on herself. Being well made it was simple and practical for daily castle use.

Putting her dress on and tying it, Alora looked at the shoes she was to wear. They were red to match the dress, laces at the front and and small heel at the back. Shaking her head, she knew she wouldn't wear these unless there was a feast or an event planned. Grabbing them up into her hands she goes towards the cupboard that holds her shoes and reaches towards the back for her brown ankle boots. Taking these back to the chaise she slides them on and smiles to herself, "much better" standing up the dress hides her shoes from view. Before she leaves her room to find Maester Liram, she grabbed her cloak that has her family sigil stitched on the front. The red shield with the silver gauntlet. She belonged to a proud nothern house.

Little did she know, smiling to herself as she left her room that her fate would change later that night.


End file.
